La tarea no es tan mala ¿Ne?
by Yamamoto Cloud
Summary: Yamamoto piensa que no es tan mala la idea de hacer tarea./Songfic Yamamoto X Gokudera


La tarea no es tan mala ¿Ne?

XO, aquí con otro fic cortito que pensé en clase de literatura (Ajajaja disculpen si es algo tonto)

* * *

Yamamoto miraba hacia el patio, ignorando a la profesora de literatura; como siempre ella hablaba cosas que no entendía, cosas sin sentido. La profesora lo miro y solo se limito a llamarle la atención levemente puesto que ella era una mujer serena.

-Yamamoto-kun, ¿Podrías repetir la tarea de hoy?-

-^^ No la recuerdo profesora-Soltó una risotada-

-Ah…-Suspiro la profesora-Te la repetiré de nuevo, consiste en inventar la letra de una canción y enviarla e mi e-mail, la ganadora será interpretada por el club de música, así también el ganador tendrá derecho a tener un 10 en esta materia todo el semestre y ganar entradas para la apertura del nuevo parque acuático "Moonlight"-

Todo el grupo festejo y segundos después la campana sonó, era hora de irse a casa. Gokudera como siempre se adelanto y Takeshi paso de largo, ni siquiera lo miro. Desde hacía unos días Yamamoto parecía distante, pero ignorarlo era el colmo.

-Ah Gokudera ^^ no te vi-

-"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad" ¿Qué quieres friki?-Pregunto molesto-

-Nada, nada solo despídete de Tsuna por mi ¿Quieres?, ¡Nos vemos!-

-A…-El peliblanco quedo sorprendido, parecía que si lo estaba evitando-

-¿Are?¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si ya vete idiota-

-^^ Adiós, diviértete con la tarea-

-TT eso es imposible, la tarea es un estorbo, el pensar en baseball ya te daño el cerebro-

-Jajaja-Sin más se alejo-

* * *

Lunes, bendito lunes… 10:00 am… se iba dar a conocer la canción ganadora…

[_Su atención compañeros, en este fin de semana el club de música hizo una selección y quiero decirles que el tema que eligieron era por mucho superior a las demás canciones, sin más ¡juzguen ustedes!_]

**_Esta extraña sensación_**

**_¿Puedes escucharla?_**

**_Te necesito, te amo_**

**_Llévame, Llévame lejos_**

**_¿Puedes escucharlo?_**

**_Te necesito, te amo_**

**_Te envió mi corazón con un beso_**

**_Que contiene mi amor_**

**_Solo para ti_**

**_No sabes cómo me siento_**

**_¿O no conoces mi corazón?_**

**_Cuando me enamoro pierdo la cabeza_**

**_Y lo mejor es que es por ti_**

**_Me gustas y sé que yo también te gusto_**

**_Por ti olvido la realidad_**

**_Porque es todo lo que puedo hacer_**

**_Tu dulce voz, que apenas escucho_**

**_¿Puedes escucharlo?_**

**_Te necesito, te amo_**

**_Me voy con cuidado, suavemente respondo_**

**_¿Puedes escucharlo?_**

**_Te necesito, te amo_**

**_Esta extraña sensación_**

**_¿Puedes escucharla?_**

**_Te necesito, te amo_**

**_Llévame, Llévame lejos_**

**_Te necesito, te amo_**

**_Oh no seas así_**

**_Solo dime antes de que sea demasiado tarde_**

**_No puede ser nadie más que yo_**

**_Sé que eres exigente_**

**_Pero debes saber que no hay nadie más que yo_**

**_Tu comportamiento me hace preguntarme_**

**_Si quieres venir a mí_**

**_Otros actos como no se dan cuenta_**

**_No importa la mirada en tus ojos_**

**_Esto acaba conmigo_**

**_Prepárate para venir a mí_**

**_Y dime honestamente lo que sientes_**

**_En ti no dejo de pensar_**

**_Si no vienes a mi iré por ti_**

**_¿Puedes escucharlo?_**

**_Te necesito, te amo_**

[_El autor de esta canción es Yamamoto Takeshi, al final de clases por favor pase por sus boletos_]

Gokudera abrió los ojos como platos al leer un recado proveniente del mismísimo señor compositor Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Te necesito, te amo, Gokudera ¿Irías al parque acuático conmigo?"

El chico bufo sonrojado y solo se limito a arrojar violentamente una bola de papel al moreno.

"Eres un idiota… acepto"

Gokudera recibió nuevamente un papelito made in Yamamoto.

"^^ La tarea no es tan mala ¿Ne?"

Yamamoto también recibió una bola de papel.

"Ahora escucha mi tarea Friki…"

Takeshi se quedo algo sorprendido y de repente una voz invadió toda la escuela

[_También les mostraremos una canción que llego tarde, por lo que no fue contada para el concurso, autor: Gokudera Hayato Titulo: Te amo_]

El chico sonrió, definitivamente, la tarea no era tan mala.

* * *

Agradecimientos a moony por la song ^^ P.D. No, no tiene titulo la cancion XD


End file.
